In Which John Fell
by IJustWantToHelp
Summary: "But it wasn't right to just delete John. No, he had to think one last time about him. His lips curled upwards in a smile as he thought of the perfect thing to say." T for implied character death, angst, and depression.


AN: In which John fell instead.

I don't own anything.

~line break~

John had fallen.

Fallen to save him.

Sherlock was intelligent, he managed to figure out that John had fallen to save three people.

One of them being him.

He was upset, very upset. Not upset as in "crying all day" upset, though. No, he rarely cried. Instead, he ate less then usual and didn't take any cases. He grew cold and alone again, just as he had before John had met him.

Because he thought it was his fault, it was even harder for him.

HE should have been up there with John. HE shouldn't have left him alone.

It was all his fault.

One day he decided to visit John's grave. The pain is to much to bear. It hurts hurts hurts and he doesn't want it to. No no make it stop stop stop.

He decided that he'd have to delete John. Which is a horrible thing to do. But he doesn't want to suffer anymore he doesn't want to wait for John because John can't come back.

~line break~

The first person to notice was Mrs. Hudson.

"Sherlock, dear." Her tone was quite, as it always was when she was afraid that she'd upset Sherlock. "I found some more things of John, and I thought maybe you'd-"

"Who's John?"

"Your former flatmate. You know, he..."

"No, I don't know. I haven't had another flatmate in ages. I don't who John is."

"But...Sherlock, dear, you-"

"I have never met this 'John' in my life. I would appreciate it if you could leave now."

~line break~

_He was alone in his room. It was time to delete John. He felt sad about doing so, but it was better this way. _

~line break~

Mrs. Hudson told everyone what Sherlock had said, and it was concluded that he had deleted John. Everyone tried to jog his memory, but to no avail. The results were always the same: "I don't know who John is."

Eventually they all gave up.

~line break~

John had finished destroying Mortairy's web, after a span of three years. He was getting ready to see Sherlock again, and he was quite nervous. How would he react? Oh he hoped Sherlock was okay.

~line break~

_He knew that after he deleted John, he would feel no pain, for he would not remember. Yes, it was better this way._

~line break~

Sherlock entered his flat to find a strange man standing in it.

"Oh Sherlock I'm so sorry I had to jump to save you and the others I'm so sorry but now I've defeated the web and we can be together again and I-" the strange man stopped short and engulfed Sherlock in a hug.

Sherlock pushed the man away.

"Sherlock? Are you okay? It's me, John, remember?" 'John', as he seemed to be called, had a look of hurt on his face.

"Oh, are you that John everyone is trying to convince me I know? Because I'm sorry, I've never met you in my life."

"Oh my god..." John's face had fallen, and he was on the verge if tears. "Y-you deleted me..."

"Well, that would explain a bit."

"You DELETED me." Now John was crying. "After everything we did together, all the time we shared, you DELETED me. I LOVED you and you DELETED me."

For once, Sherlock was at a loss of words. He was shocked. He had never been truly loved before.

"I-I...I'm sorry..." Sherlock whispered.

John simply turned around, still crying, and walked out the door.

~line break~

John could've spent his time rebuilding his friendship with Sherlock. But it would've been too painful. No, it was easier this way.

He walked to the top of the building he had jumped off of last time. But this time, it would be real.

He braced himself for the impact that would shatter him. He thought of his heartbreak and all the great times he had. He was ready.

It was time to make his gravestone accurate.

And this time when he fell, it was real.

~line break~

_But it wasn't right to just delete John. No, he had to think one last time about him. His lips curled upwards in a smile as he thought of the perfect thing to say. _

_"I love you John."_

_The last words he would ever truly say about John. And a minute later, in his mind, John was no more._


End file.
